


my daughter Yomi

by skylerkyriu



Series: bonding with teasure [2]
Category: Marvel Thor fandom, Thor: The Dark World fandom
Genre: Asgard, Bonding, Isaac is close to Yomi, Loki Feels, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki feels guilty, Loki is bonding with Yomi, Loki is bonding with his children, Loki loves his children, Loki loves his wife, Loki makes it up to his children one by one, Loki's Child, Loki's memories, M/M, Yomi feels, mother is there more so, she is a twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu/pseuds/skylerkyriu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries to reconnect with his four children. he starts with his first born. can he make it up to her? will she let him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	my daughter Yomi

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! in case any of you suffer from lack of parent/child bonding. you have been warned. I took the design of Yomi from 'Black Rock Shooter.' the design was from the newest version I think. I do not own anything to the anime.

Loki had awoken in his bed, next to his wife. her back was turned to him but that didn't stop him from smiling at the reminder of what they did the previous night. Loki sat up, resting on his elbows as he took in the surroundings. his green sheeted bed was all over the mattress from the night he'd spent playing with (y/n). his desk was coated in dust from the time that had passed since he last used it. the papers were still there all organized, his books were resting on the shelf though a few were missing. he would have to question (y/n) about that later.

 

he moved slowly and quietly out of the bed and into the washroom. he rinsed his hands in cold water and splashed his face with it. he looked at his reflection in the mirror. his hair was somewhat mussed and his eyes still held the tired look in them. he turned his attentions to the bath. he hadn't had one since he got back. he started to fill it with warm water. he scented it, in hopes of trying to calm his nerves and mind. he had a long and hard day ahead of him.

 

today he would try to reconnect with his children. he would have to ask (y/n) what they liked so he could start a conversation with them. _though isn't that cheating?_ he thought to himself. he thought about seeing Rickon first, since he hadn't seen him since he was a new born. though Alice had always been the quieter one. maybe letting her be the first to know would cheer her up. though he did have his first born(s). maybe he could start at the top and work his way down.

 

Loki lifted his head from the rim of the bathtub and see his wife moving around the bedroom. she had garbed herself in his shirt. Loki tilted his head to the right side with an amused look as he watched her legs walk around. her hair was a mess just like his. from the amount of times he had taken her last night she would surely need a bath herself. Loki loved those legs. those hands, that neck. he loved his wife very much but his love for the throne was just as strong.

 

he only hoped he wouldn't do something he'd regret to (y/n). or his children. when (y/n) turned around to face him she gave him a smile. Loki only responded by closing his eyes and resting his head against the rim again. she eventually walked in washing her own face. Loki eventually found the nerves in his arms sizzle as (y/n) fingers grazed it. she moved to rest against his head. leaning to rub his shoulders.

 

"so, what do you want to do today?" she asked eagerly. Loki gave a short hum trying to think. he knew he shouldn't make time for his children. they came first. (y/n) would want him to act the father he promised he would be. he wasn't about to reject his children for anything else. he vowed to be a loving father than that monstrosity _King_ Odin.

 

"sorry darling, but I can't. I have plans for today."

 

"what plans?" asked (y/n) after a short pause. Loki gave a smile and scoff. resting his head on her lap.

 

"I intend to spend time with the children. is that a problem?"

 

"no, I like that you're getting straight to it. you being a good father is rather arousing to me." she chuckled. "I love you." (y/n) said as she leaned down to kiss Loki on the head. she soon stood and walked back into the bedroom. Loki thought about getting a head start and seeing his children now. he got up told (y/n) to take a bath with a snarky come-back and dressed himself. (y/n) combed his hair back and allowed him to dress himself with leather trousers and boots, a simple green shirt with an extra layer of wool, a leather waist coat and an overcoat to match, he even added arm pads to match his formal look.

 

Yomi and Isaac used to sharea  room, since one would always sneak into the others bed if they were apart. but they were about 12 now, they wouldn't be allowed to sleep in the same room together. when Loki reached the door he knocked three times. he remembered that she wouldn't open the door unless it was knocked on the usual three times. hopefully this room belonged to at least _one_ of his children.

 

 

the door opened luckily, and revealed his young daughter. Yomi had taken after her father so much. she had his black hair, dark green eyes, pale skin. he remembered Yomi having a love of art. maybe he could start with that.

 

"hello Yomi." Loki said calmly. she had grown.

 

"hello Loki." she answered back. her voice quiet and calm. almost like his.

 

"Loki? is this how you address your father?" he asked confused.

 

Yomi looked to the ground. "well you seemed to be busy for these past years. so we thought it meant you didn't like us."

Loki felt a slight stab. even his own daughter hated him. and possible the rest of his children, from the word _'we'_ .

 

"that's why I came here." he kneeled down to her height and placed a hand on her shoulder. "please look at me." Yomi raised her head to reveal tears in those shinning emerald eyes of hers. "I've been a pathetic excuse of a father to you, Isaac, Alice AND Rickon. no child should grow up alone with no father. and I intend to act like the thing I damn well am. may I come in?" Yomi nodded and rubbed her eyes.

 

"mother tells us never to wear." said Yomi looking back to him.

"well we'll keep it minimal, and secret." Loki said a wink, closing the door behind him.

 

most of the time they spoke Yomi spoke of her mother. telling stories of where they went over the years. the funny stories of Rickon and Alice as they  grew older. even those stories had (y/n) in it. it didn't surprise Loki. of course she would be in them. she was their mother and friend. she was there at their side the whole time. and where was he? being tortured and them manipulated by a dark creature and himself mostly. the thought of the past made him shiver.

 

 

"fath.....Loki?" asked Yomi with her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

 

Loki only gave a smile. "it's nothing. you know you can call me father? I am after all. and I intend to act like it."

 

"oh, I drew a few pictures of Rickon when he was a baby." Yomi said dashing up to her drawing desk. everything was the same, except for the extra bed that was no longer there. the drawings stuck to the walls of her room, the desk filled with painting oils and ripped papers. the smell of perfume filling the room. Loki felt rather nostalgic all of a sudden. when Yomi brought the drawing over, Loki was astonished by how much she had progressed.

 

 

it was like looking into a mirror of the past. Loki saw how (y/n) held baby Rickon in her arms. the pictures changed from an infant in her arms to a young toddler playing 'walk' with her. he almost thought of his mother Frigga by the way she used to hold him. "father?" Yomi asked cupping his right cheek. her hands were as cold as ice. as cold as his. "why are you crying?" she asked. only then did Loki realize a tear had escaped his tear-ducts. 

 

"sorry. I didn't mean to cry. it was just a homesick feeling. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." more tears filled up in his eyes.

 

"father, you're home now. you're trying to start over again. you have another chance and you're taking it. and for that, I'm proud of you." she held him tightly. Loki held her even tighter. he remembered how small she used to be. just a tiny little thing crying in his arms, always next to her young brother. Loki was saddened by the thought of Isaac not being here in the room. when they were younger Isaac and Yomi would have kicked and screamed the palace down until they were together again.

 

"father, I forgive you. so just please stop crying." she said. Loki gave a smile and a nod before standing up and leaving for the door. he asked if he could keep the pictures for the memories he had lost. Yomi gave him a nod and smirk. that same smirk he always wore. just looking at her made him feel whole again. knowing that she was  _his_ child. his own child.

 

 

one child down three to go.  


End file.
